Nightmare Adrien
The Nightmare Adrien is a minor antagonist in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, and a major antagonist of the episode "Sandboy". He is a creepy-looking nightmare clone of Adrien Agreste, who is Marinette's nightmare that was brought to life by Sandboy; one of Hawk Moth's Akumatized villains. Just like the real Adrien, he was voiced by Benjamin Bollen in the French version, and by in the English version. Personality As a nightmare clone of Adrien Agreste, his personality is completely opposite to that of the real Adrien, who is secretly Cat Noir. He is shown to be obsessed over Chloé Bourgeois, ranting about how much he loves her, while the real Adrien is in love with Ladybug (though Adrien is unaware that Ladybug is Marinette) and treats Chloé as just a friend. Appearance His appearance is mostly the same as the real Adrien, except that he appears to be a lot creepier and more zombie-like than him. His eyes appear to be creepy, especially when he stalks Marinette. History In "Sandboy", Marinette is seen sleeping in her room but is soon awoken by the nightmare counterpart of Adrien, whom she mistakes to be Tikki. The Nightmare Adrien then climbs up on Marinette's bed, telling her that he is in love with Chloé, but Marinette throws a blanket at him and runs up to the balcony. She sees Sandboy, the titular character of the episode who can make people's worst nightmares come true, as well as the citizens in Paris running away from their nightmares. The Nightmare Adrien then opens up the balcony window and continues to rant about how much he loves Chloé, but Marinette closes the window on him and attempts to transform into Ladybug, but cannot because Tikki is not around due to Tikki celebrating Nooroo's 3500th birthday. The Nightmare Adrien opens up the window again, but this time, he climbs up the balcony, stalks Marinette by crawling on the floor, and attempts to capture her, but Marinette flees from him and sneaks out to Master Fu's place while her father is attacked by a dough that has come to life. Later, while Marinette and Master Fu are being attacked by the ghosts of the Order of the Guardians, the Nightmare Adrien breaks in to Master Fu's place and continues to stalk Marinette and rant about how much he loves Chloé, while Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz quickly rush out of the Miracle Box and to their owners. They find Marinette and Master Fu being attacked by the Nightmare Adrien and the ghosts of the Order of the Guardians. Aware that the former is not the real Adrien, Plagg takes off to the Agreste mansion while Tikki and Wayzz go to their owners. Wayzz apologizes to Master Fu about not telling him what they were doing and Tikki helps Marinette transform into Ladybug. After Ladybug managed to escape from the Nightmare Adrien and the ghosts of the Order of the Guardians, and possibly fight them off-screen, she then joins Cat Noir to stop Sandboy from terrorizing Paris with nightmares and Nightmare Ladybug from trying to kill Cat Noir. After Sandboy and Nightmare Ladybug's defeats, the Nightmare Adrien was last seen searching for Marinette before he was finished off by the Miraculous Ladybug and disappeared from the real world. Afterwards, the Nightmare Adrien was not seen or heard from again. However, it is most likely that he still exists in Marinette's dreams. Trivia *Even though he is merely a thought-form, the Nightmare Adrien is the first villain in the series who does not work for Hawk Moth, nor is Akumatized to work for Hawk Moth. *One of the scenes where the Nightmare Adrien breaks a hole in the door to Master Fu's room and sticks his head through is a reference to Jack Torrance from The Shining. *The Nightmare Adrien's plan to be with Chloé in real life was already likely to fail from the beginning. This is because Chloé is a real life person (a fictional character in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir), while the Nightmare Adrien is just a representation of Marinette's fear of Adrien being in love with Chloé. In addition, the real Adrien is only friends with Chloé (despite Chloé being affectionate for Adrien) and is only in love with Ladybug (though Adrien is still unaware that Ladybug is Marinette), so the Nightmare Adrien's plan to be with Chloé was unlikely to happen. Also, the Nightmare Ladybug attempted to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, though she was unaware that she was risking her own life, as well as that of Nightmare Adrien because they are both representations of Cat Noir and Ladybug's fears, so that would also have prevented Nightmare Adrien from being with Chloé. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Twin/Clone Category:Thought-Forms Category:One-Shot Category:Evil Creation Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parody/Homage Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Amoral Category:Friend of a Hero